bleachplatinumheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Iramasha Clans Positions
Iramasha Clan Positions Leaders and Assistants The Leaders of The Iramasha Clan lead each sector they are assigned to. The Leader of the Demon Iramashas Leaders the demons, The Angel Leader of the Iramasha Clan leads the Angels, The Hybrid Iramasha Leader leads the hybrids and so on and so forth. The Assistants will also have their power if they are not present and will be appointed as new leader if they should ever go MIA, are unable to lead or die. The assistants also have authority over other Iramashas in their sector. Leader Pay: 170,000 Yen Assistant: 100,000 Yen Leader of the Angel Iramashas: Halo "Frost" Iramasha Assistant to Angel Leader: Shoda Iramasha Leader of the Demon Iramashas: Ketsu Iramasha Assistant to Demon Leader: Rika Iramasha Leader of the Hybrid Iramashas: Miko Iramasha Assisant to Hybrid Leader: Tina Courier Tal'Vohla Leader of the Guardian Iramashas: Reimu Iramasha Guradian Assistant: ~none yet~ Leader of the Medical Unit: Akina Iramasha Assistant to Medical Unit Leader: -OPEN- Leader of The Iramasha Guard: Koichi Iramasha Assistant of The Iramasha Guard: Seraph Iramasha The Iramasha Guard Head Commander: 120,000 Yen Commander General: 105,000 Yen Tactician Specialist(s): 90,000 Yen Elite Members: 75,000 Yen Veteran Members: 50,000 Yen Member: 30,000 Yen The Iramasha Guard is a special squadron of Iramashas who take orders DIRECTLY from the Leaders of the Iramasha Clan along with the Head Commander and General Commander of The Iramasha Guard. This special group of Iramashas usually perofrms special high-level missions, assassinations, torture, bringing in wanted fugitives for the Gotei 13 or their own wanted people, sending people to the Iramasha's Realm, planning special tactical take downs, leading the Iramasha Clan into war when the leaders aren't present and many other special perks. Head Commander: -OPEN- Commander General: -OPEN- Tactician Specialist: -OPEN- Elite Guard Member 1: Toki Iramasha Elite Guard Member 2: Elite Guard Member 3: -OPEN- Elite Guard Member 4: -OPEN- Elite Guard Member 5: -OPEN- Veteran Members: -OPEN- Member: -OPEN- The Six Great Elder Iramasha Council Pay For All Members: 175,000 Yen The Six Great Elders of the Iramasha Clan have as much power as the leader, though their role is to mostly advise to clan to see the better outcome of it. Most of the people in the group are wise, experienced and powerful Iramashas. If something should happen to the clan where the leaders lose control, these people would take full control. So, these people are respected through all branches of the clan. These six can also overrule decisions made by the Gotei 13 and Diplomatic Figures to best suite the clan's needs. Councilmen Number 1: Eizai Iramasha Councilmen Number 2: -RESERVED- Councilmen Number 3: Airon Iramasha Councilmen Number 4: Nero Iramasha Councilmen Number 5: Izayoi Sakuya Councilmen Number 6: -RESERVED- Guardians of the Gems All Members: 120,000 Yen This group follows DIRECTLY under the command of Shigeru Iramasha, the leader of the Guardian emeralds. Their task is to protect the Master Gem, Angelic Gems and Demonic gems at all cost. They allow people to use these gems, or deny them depending on their purposes. They also help create new gems for the island, summon gems at will and have a special version of Chaos Control sealed in their bodies that will instantly teleport them to the Shrine of the Master Gem, Angelic Gem or Demonic gems if they were being attacked. Elite Guardian One Of The Angel Emeralds: -OPEN- Elite Guardian Two Of The Angel Emeralds: -OPEN- Elite Guardian Three Of The Angel Emeralds: -OPEN- Elite Guardian One Of The Demon Emeralds: -OPEN- Elite Guardian Two Of The Demon Emeralds: -OPEN- Elite Guardian Three Of The Demon Emeralds: -OPEN- Heads Of The Iramasha Households Main Heads: 130,000 Yen Mid Heads: 100,000 Yen Low Heads: 75,000 Yen These are all the heads of the Iramasha Households. They have high authority over the families if the leaders are not present and are highly respected, admired and well known throughout the Iramasha Clan. Male Head Of The Main Branch of Angels: Halo Iramasha Female Head Of The Main Branch of Angels: Male Head Of The Mid Branch of Angels: -OPEN- Female Head Of The Mid Branch of Angels: -OPEN- Male Head Of The Lower Branch of The Angels: -RESERVED- Female Head Of The Lower Branch of The Angels: -RESERVED- Male Head Of The Main Branch of Demons: Ketsu Iramasha Female Head Of The Main Branch of Demons: Male Head Of The Mid Branch of Demons: -OPEN- Female Head Of The Mid Branch of Demons: -OPEN- Male Head Of The Low Branch Of Demons: -OPEN- Male Head The Hybrid Branch: Azure Iramasha Female Head Of The Hybrid Branch: Miko Iramasha Male Head Of Guardian Iramashas: Female Head Of Guardian Iramashas: -OPEN- Diplomatic Figures Pay: 145,000 Yen The Diplomatic Figures of the clan are used to solve issues with the Gotei 13, Vizard Corps, Orgs in the Human World and other similar matters. These people keep the peace, pretty much. And they can even resolve issues in the Iramasha Clan. They also can override decisions made by the Gotei 13. Diplomatic Figure 1: Ryou Iramasha Diplomatic Figure 2: -OPEN- Diplomatic Figure 3: -OPEN-